Kamen Rider Wizard: The Mysterious Kenmei
by gaburincho
Summary: The main mages are in trouble, so they are assisted by a new mage: Kamen Rider Kenmei
1. Chapter 1: The Red Winged Phantom

**Kamen Rider Wizard: The Mysterious Kenmei**

**A Kamen Rider Fan Fiction by Gaburincho**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and items from "Kamen Rider Wizard" is owned by Toei and Bandai Japan. All rights are reserved. Most others are merely a coinsidence.**

**Items in asterisks (*) are actions.**

**Chapter 1: The Red Winged Phantom**

At a local antiques shop, we see Koyami and Haruto, socializing. All of a sudden...

Koyami: *Drops to the floor*  
Haruto: Koyami! *Haruto takes Koyami's right hand with a ring on it. That ring shows a dragon in a liquid drop above a person's hand, opened to accept that drop*  
WizarDriver: *As the ring is scanned...* Pleas, Please. *Flows some mana through the driver, enough for Koyami*  
Haruto: Are you okay.  
Koyami: Yes. Thank you, Haruto.  
Haruto: It wasn't anything big.

A red familiar pops through the door. That familiar is known as the Red Garuda. It tells Haruto that there is a creature, known as a "Phantom", nearby. As Red Garuda flies towards the source, Haruto grabs his motorcycle and follows the familiar.

As they arrive, they are greeted by a Red Phantom. It has a feathery-like suit a "wing-like" cape, and a red bird-like head. He is called the Garuda Phantom.  
All of a sudden, the cape flies straight out horizontally. A ton of feather-like chain pieces are shot out and link together to make a large chain. Then, the chains turn solid and are wrapped around Haruto, putting him in a bind. A few more feathers fly out and become metal chains. But only this time, the chains link onto parts of the chain binding and straighten out to the ground as talons from the Garuda Phantom are shot out and are used as nails to "nail" the securing chains down to the cement ground. Our hero is stuck.  
The Phantom starts flying out towards our hero with a large sword in the shape of a bird's tail. The Phantom tries to slice him as the sword is shot out of the Phantom's hand by a silver bullet. But who did that?

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Kenmei Mage

**Chapter 2****: A Kenmei Mage**

We see a black silhouette, looks like a young adult's body. He takes something out of a bag... what appears to be a large chapter book. He steps a little closer, showing more of his body.

The book's tittle said: "The Hand's Eye. A Guide to the Modern Mage" in a bright cyan color. It had an orange background with pink and periwinkle accents. It had a small periwinkle image in the top right corner; looking like an "engage" ring to a new rider...

We see him a bit closer. He was about 14 years old. He was a bit tall. His shirt was black with big blue letters saying "A Reading Drive", the local library's summer Young Adult reading program. He had a cyan pair of shorts, going down to his knee caps. The shorts had hints of periwinkle to add a bit of texture to the shorts.

The boy took out a ring; it looked like a basic "Driver On" ring, except with an orange outline. He opened his book to a random, blank page and put the "Driver On" ring onto his finger. He placed his hand a couple millimeters above the page.

BOOK: Driver on... *when the man closes the book* Please.

The book starts floating towards mid-waist. Then, it suddenly form's a silver belt around his waist. It develops a black hand going horizontally across a portrait view of the book, only showing a "ring" finger on top, "middle" finger in the middle, and an index" finger on the bottom. The parts without the hand print are orange with little periwinkle and pink streaks through the area. He opens the book to find only a black inside of it with a little magic circle centerpiece engraved into the middle. This is known as the WizardTome.

The man pulls out another ring; a ring in the shape of a helmet. The eyeglass piece is sitting on the top, the main gem is a light blue and periwinkle mixed together. But another key piece is that there is an orange strip going across the mid-forehead.

?: *opens the book*

WizardTome: Abracadabra scan a ring!

?: *scans the ring* Henshin!

WizardTome: Change! *book is closed by man* Please. *A classical melody mixed with a bit of a hip-hop is played while a sparkling periwinkle magic circle flows from the man's feet to the tip of his head*

?: I am the Wise mage. My full name is Kamen Rider Kenmei, my allies call me Kenmei, but you can call me your last despair and the restorer of the gate's hope.

Garuda Phantom: Let's see... we got Wizard, Beast, the White dude, Mage, and now this dork? What's next? A pigeon?

Kenmei: Not funny. *grabs a ring that looks like a person tangled in chains* *scans the ring in the WizardTome*

WizardTome: Tangle *book is closed* Please.

The "tangle" ring is Kenmei's "bind" ring. It mimics the Garuda Phantom's effect, but the chains and nails are coming from a magic circle under the phantom.

He grabs a ring from his holder showing a stick figure running and puts it on his right finger. He open's the WizardTome and scans it.

WizardTome: Sprint. *book is closed* Please.

The rider sprints over to the enemy. As he is slowed down, he grabs another ring; a ring that shows a person electrocuted by a lightning bolt.

Kenmei: Here's a shocking power. *He grabs the enemy's hand and places the ring on its hand. He scans it...*

WizardTome: Electricity *closes book* Please!

The Garuda Phantom is electrocuted by a magic circle formed 2-3 feet above his head. As the lightning storm ends...

Garuda Phantom: That's it! *escapes the chains by turning his body into thousands of feathers, all grouping in a chunk.*

Kenmei: Oh no you don't! *quickly grabs a ring that shows an explosion around a fist in the middle of the ring* *he scans the ring*

WizardTome: Explosion. *book is closed* Please!

The ring makes an explosion towards the grouping of feathers as they fly away in escape.

Kenmei: Dang it. *runs over to Wizard as he grabs a ring that shows a man walking backwards, then scans it on Haruto's hand*

WizardTome: Undo... *book is closed* Please.

The effects of the ring dematerialized the red chains and orange nails. Wizard stretches in relief that he was released from the chains.

Haruto: Finally. Thanks, mister.

Kouske (Beast): *runs up to the two* *talking to Haruto*Where's the phantom? What happened? *looks at the Kenmei* And who's this dude?

Haruto: Escaped, the phantom was a Garuda, and this... I have no idea who he is.

Kenmei: Nobody ever listens to me. Since I am thinking of you guys as allies, *dematerialized suit, as we are seeing the back of his head that has a dark brown tint of short hair* you guys can call me Kenmei. Otherwise... I am ...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's notes****: I am hoping that you are enjoying the series so far. I realized that the last chapter was a bit short, but I am making up for it by making this a bit longer and more detailed. I am currently drawing the rider, but he is not turning out how I wanted him to be. The WizardTome's hand colors are changed. The periwinkle is still kept. I am planning on changing the design of the Tome. If you guys have any ideas of rings, let me know. Also, I imagined that KR Kenmei doesn't have a specific element, but has a load of ability rings. If possible, I will be connecting to Malunis from DeviantArt to combine his and my riders and he (if really lucky) help me design some rings. Hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this fan fiction! :)**  
**-Gaburincho**  
**Author**


End file.
